Episode 7443 (7th March 2016)
Plot Megan sits by her daughter's incubator. In the village, Priya worries her wedding won't be very happy. Brenda questions Jai on how the baby is doing and Leyla thanks him for arranging for Lisa to help her out. Emma worries about the bruises she found on April's arm, suspecting Carly could have caused them. She reveals her suspicions to Ross and James. Jimmy wonders where he will conjure up the cash Charity wants. Zak apologises to Sam and thanks him for keeping quiet. Sam explains to his dad that once everything is sorted with the baby, he and Megan will be a couple. Ross confronts Marlon about April's bruises, but Marlon has no clue what he is talking about. Doug overhears Finn and Eric discussing maintenance repairs for the B&B. Emma explains she saw Carly being aggressive with April so Marlon confronts Carly about Emma's allegations, who admits she lost it with April a little. Carly is shocked and worried to learn April has bruises, but is furious when she realises Marlon suspects her of causing them. Zak pays Megan a visit and reveals Sam is falling for her, so he asks her to set him straight. Carly reveals to Bob that Marlon thinks she has hurt April. In the pub backroom, Marlon gets April to remove her cardigan which reveals the bruises. He questions how she obtained them and Chas asks if Carly caused the marks, but April protests that Carly isn't to blame. Chas is adamant Marlon needs to call the police. Nicola insists she and Jimmy needs to hide the business assets to prevent them being screwed over by Charity. Nicola pushes Jimmy to ask Rakesh for advice. When Leyla asks for money for table decorations, Jimmy realises Rakesh is hiding his money worries from Priya. Finn ropes in James to fix the door lock at the B&B but it has already been replaced. Rakesh insists he only has a temporary cash flow problem, but Jimmy explains he would be better off telling Priya now. Rakesh lets slip that Charity is being released the following day. Bob advises Carly to forget about the allegations, but Marlon turns up at the café to tell Carly he cannot risk her looking after April any longer. Carly maintains her innocence. Megan allows Jai to be in their daughter's life, on condition that Leyla isn't involved. Jai assures her Leyla is out of his life. Marlon thanks Emma for bringing the issue to his attention. As soon as Marlon leaves Dale View, Emma calls children's services. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten General Hospital - NICU *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Main Street *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Guests lounge *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office Notes *Megan Macey's as yet unnamed daughter appears played by a lifelike doll. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,690,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes